Pure at Heart
by St33lStrif3
Summary: Adopted from MauMeow1. Katha is an owl who was raised to hate the guardians. But what happens when she falls in love with one? OCXOC. I suck at summaries. Just R&R, please. And be gentle.
1. The Hatchling

**Alright, listen up. Ima say this once: I honestly think I suck at writing Fanfiction, and now I feel I've sunk to an all time low adopting someone elses. So that being said, _I DONT OWN THE ORIGINAL RIGHTS! _**

**The characters belong to MauMeow1. _I adopted it!_**

**I dont own GoG. Cause if I did, I would make more books.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Owlet<p>

The little owlet shivered. It had been a while since she'd seen her parents. She had opened her eyes only a few nights before, and already had a few of her firsts, like first insect, but she was already looking forward to her first meat ceremony.

The sky was becoming a deep shade of gray and violet, and it was evident night was coming to an end! _Where are my mum and da?_ she wondered.

Suddenly a terrible shrieking filled the air and tore her from her thoughts. There was a commotion outside.

"We won't give her to you!" She heard her mother shree. It was the first time the young owl had heard the scream of her species, and she didn't like it one bit.

_Mum_, she wanted to ask, _What's going on? Where's da?_

Brown feathers flashed outside the hollow. She whimpered as she recognized her mother's back. It was stained with blood. Another barn owl was fighting her mum. His talons were long, and sharp. Sharper than any owl she had seen. The way they glistened, they had to be made of metal.

The little owlet pressed herself against the soft feathers she slept in, shivering out of control, terror in her dark eyes. There was a final shriek, and her mother fell in a heap of blood and feathers. She nearly wept as she saw her mother's breath fade...

The barn owl with talons of metal flew into her hollow. He looked around a bit before stopping on her, his eyes red with excitement.

The Owlet trembled, "P-p-please..."

The barn owl smiled at her, but the expression on his beak was little more than a cruel sneer. "I see there are some of pure blood here, unlike those frinking traitors you call your parents."

"T-th-their not..." She stuttered, scared to death of this owl.

"I'll bring you to Metalbeak and Nyra," he said, his sneer fading into a serious, hardened look, "Come and meet the Pure Ones."

The owlet wilfed. This was the owl that had killed her mum and da!

"Who are you?" she squeaked.

"I'm a soldier of the Pure Ones. We, are Tyto Albas, the most superior of all owl species!"

"W-what? But you are a Barn owl, same as me and my parents!" she said.

"No," he corrected her, "You are a pure blood. That means you are better than them. Come and meet the Tigh Tyto. If you join us, you can help as we purify all of the Owl Kingdoms!"

_He killed mum...he killed my parents..._the little owlet stopped shaking, _Wait...Pure Ones...purifying all Owl Kingdoms! I can do that! That sounds easy!_

"O-okay," she said shakily, "Bring me to the high tyto!"

The owl smiled an evil smile. "Excellent..." And with that, he grabbed the owlet and flew off with her into the night.


	2. Things to Plan

**Sorry I havent updated this in, like, a year... I think. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Next ones should be up relatively soon...ish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Hatching Her Plan<strong>

Katha's beak opened in a silent shriek. Wings flapped and her eyelids fluttered as her dream turned dark.

She was going yeep over a sea. No, it wasn't a sea. It was Hoolemere... but it was red. Red with blood. The water turned a thicker shade of red as she struggled. There were no waves, despite her struggling. The churring of an unseen owl shook her already rattled body. The talons of another, icy owl raked down her back in chills. She raised her claws, her battle claws. The sea slowly turned to a cloud of masked attackers.

"Get up, Katha! Get up..."

Someone else was shoving her from side to side. Another foe rose from the bloody water to strike her down. Katha raised her wings to shield her now red face from the blow...

* * *

><p>"GET UP YOU FRINKING IDIOT!" Ava exclaimed, nearly shoving Katha off her perch with a smack from her foot.<p>

"What..." Katha blinked open her eyes. "Ava?"

"No, its the Lord High Tyto." Ava replied sarcastically "Of course its me!"

"What happened?" Katha asked her friend.

"Well, you nearly woke every owl from here to Kuneer with your screaming!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry," Katha murmured and started preening. She could feel Ava's confused eyes on her as she ran her beak over her secondary feathers, but she didnt. Shaking her head, Ava turned away from her confusing friend. She was obviously getting tired. By the time Katha had reached her coverts, Ava had opted to go back sleep.

She didn't feel like sleeping. Making sure to keep her wings even quieter than usual, Katha flew down to the hidden hollow where she kept her battle claws.

The reflection from the metal shined in her black eyes. The metal claws were beautiful and haunting to the young barn owl. Only a few months ago. she had used them like many owls before her. The shadows created the illusion of blood on the tips.

Katha suddenly felt like yarping up a pellet. _Oh Glaux!_ she thought, _Don't let me get sick on my battle claws!_

Nudging them away until the the disturbing image was only a memory, she felt content to know these had been on the feet of her mother before her.

_Yes_, she thought, remembering what the Supreme Tyto had told her, _My poor parents. They were such loyal members of the Pure Ones, she told me. How sad they were killed by those...those lying, sprinking Guardians._

Rage destroyed every bit of her that once felt queasy. The yearning for revenge gnawed away at the owl's gizzard. T_hose faking liars! I'll die before I see them win a battle..._

Katha's eyes danced with giddy delight in the thought of death. Blood no longer frightened her as she remembered the terrible things Nyra had said the Guardians had done to her family. A blood-lust too strong for one owl slowly crept into her thoughts.

"I'll destroy you," she muttered to herself, "I'll wait until my last gasp to admit defeat."

Katha flew back to the hollow she and Ava shared, leaving her claws behind, laying on the floor like a shattered owl.

"K-Katha?" Ava said, awoken by the flaps of Katha's wings, "Where..."

"Just...just getting some air," Katha yawned, returning to her perch.

Ava glared at her. "You sure you're okay, Katha?"

Katha nodded against her will. She couldn't admit her desire for revenge to her friend, not yet. She couldn't admit it to anyone. She had arrangements to make.

She had plans to hatch.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! FINALLY! FINE! ALL! EE! I managed to get my lazy ass to do another chapter! On the dark side, all I did was edit this one and not write it...<strong>

**ANYWAY! **

**I am happy I managed to make myself do it with all the work and packing and shiz I have to do around here. So, dont hate. I have a busy life.**

**(Update 9/29/2014: I dont know WHEN I actually started on this chapter... . Why must I be lazy? Anyway, with work and school and everything, its not all my fault. Hope you guys enjoy.)**


	3. Flight

**So, yeah. Had an accident and lost half my edits in the middle of it... joy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Flight<strong>

Katha opened her eyes, feeling rather strange. She didn't remember having gone back to sleep during the day.

"Katha," Ava said gently, rocking her awake, "You have to come with me!"

"What?" Katha asked drowsily, "What's going on?"

"There's a new owlet!" She answered, bouncing a bit on her perch. The full moon was rising behind her.

Katha glanced from her friends face to the moon. _Really? _she wondered,_ A new owlet? Why don't I feel exited...?_

"Come on, Katha!" Ava sprang up into the air, her wings flapping with excitement.

Katha flew after her friend with a sigh. The night was much cooler than the one before and it felt good to stretch her wings again in the fair weather. The appearing stars looked like holes to gluamora above.

"Has it had its TUPSI?" Katha asked Ava.

"Him," she replied, "It's a him. And no, not yet. I suppose they could always have him kill that one sooty... you know, the one who is always staring at me?"

"No pellets," Katha churred, "You know what I think? I think you looo-"

Ava cuffed her, which didn't quell her friends laughter. "Shut up. I don't care about some stupid lesser sooty."

They landed near another hollow. Katha let her curiosity get the best of her, and she peeked inside first. An older barn owl chick was still sleeping inside. His beak rested softly in his chest-feathers, his flight feathers looking just about full. However, something about the bird seemed younger than he really was.

"Hey, Sammy!" Ava lightly hit him with her wing.

The owlet opened his eyes just to glare at her. "Don't call me that! I'm going to get a real name soon..."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. This is Katha," she said, swiveling her head towards her.

"Hi." Sammy/No Name replied, relaxing a bit.

Katha yawned. "Is anyone up for a flight? I need to get my blood flowing"

"Me!" Ava volunteered.

Sammy just stood there looking nervous. "Why don't we get to know each-other more elsewhere? Like, here... on the ground..."

Katha sighed. "First of all, were in a tree. Second, are you scared of flying? You already have all your feathers, for Glaux's sake!"

Sammy glowered at her. "I'm perfectly capable of flying, thank you much!"

Katha churred, "Really, Sam?" She asked, poking the younger owl. "You sure you arent a little afraid."

Ava joined her in poking the poor owlet, making him angrier.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Sammy hopped past Katha and Ava and spread his wings. "You can't even touch me!" he shrieked, starting to fly.

"Nice one," Ava said to Katha before following him. Katha watched them both go before taking off herself, still smiling to herself.

After they had gained altitude, Katha moved up next to Ava. "Do you think he has what it takes for the special ceremony?" she asked quietly.

"Of course he does!" Ava whispered, "Dont be ridiculous. His da already killed his uncle. He probably doesn't even care about killing enemies."

"What if it's not an enemy he has to kill?" Katha hissed in reply.

"It's not like they're going to use us," Ava retorted, "Just relax."

Sammy flew closer to the other barn owls, clearly enjoying one of his first flights. "Everyone keeps talking about my special ceremony," he said, "What do I have to do?"

"You'll see," Katha said, "The important thing is that you do it. Once you do you become a true member of the Tytonic Union. It's a great honor, Sam. Plus, you'll get a real name."

Sammy still looked wary. "I know what I said earlier, but I guess Sammy isn't a bad name. What if I get a crummy one like Dirt or Mud-face?"

"That's only for the sooties," Katha assured him and smiled, "They're less pure than us, though I suppose they can't do much about it than fight to purify all owls."

"What was your name before you got Katha?" he asked her, flying a little higher.

"I..." Katha paused. "I don't know. My parents were killed by the Guardians when I was a week old. Probably a stupid one..."

"Do you know what Ava's was?" he pressed.

"Stella or something like that," she answered, "Trust me, you'll like your new one much better."

They flew for a while in silence, each bird hatching his or her own plans. Sammy's was to get a good name, to make his mum and da proud. Ava's was to get to know the both of them better. And Katha's was to finally get revenge on the owls that had killed her parents. Soon, however, they were interrupted from their thoughts as they encountered a few rogue air currents

"Winds are getting stronger!" Ava yelled from ahead of them.

"Maybe we should go back!" Katha replied.

"I want to work more on my flying!" Sammy protested. The other two exchanged a look and continued flying, wanting to appease the younger owl.

The three owls continued to fly even as the winds picked up. Proud of himself for being so bold, Sammy flew higher than both other owls, much to Katha's dismay.

"OI!" Ava shreed, "Be careful!"

"This is GREAT!" Sammy cried back from above them. He was flapping his wings carelessly, his eyes filled with sheer delight in his new skills.

Katha screamed words that were lost in the wind as a great gust of wind smacked her in the back like a bear paw. She heard Ava shrieking in terror, Sammy shouting something, and the desperate flaps of her own wings as she tried to right herself.

She was falling. Why was she falling? She wanted to soar above, to fly, but something was tearing her down. Something that wasn't real was pulling her towards the earth. Katha gasped as she came to a realizationg. It was her fear. _I'm going yeep,_ she thought, _I'm going to die. I'll never have revenge! I'll never make my parents in Glaumora proud! I'll never... NO! _She mentally smacked herself, quickly regaining her composure and righting herself as she fought against the winds.

Katha breathed. She was flying. She was back in the air. "I'm not yeep! I'm not going yeep!" she cried triumphantly.

"Sammy!"

Katha's senses suddenly multiplied by a thousand times as she heard Ava scream. She flew down to her as fast as she could. Ignoring her fear of impact, she landed hard on the ground, sending dust up around her.

Blood. It was covered with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Two chapters in one day. Madness, you say!? For me, not really. Two hours between classes gives you free time and being on campus gives you access to a keyboard with a working backspace key... ANYWAY! Enjoy, please. Also, vote on my poll. Im confused as to what to do first.<strong>


End file.
